What You Don't Know is What I Really Need
by AllyBaby31695
Summary: Set after the Squeakuel. A new act comes to town under Jett Records. But what happens if when she's supposed to hate the 'munks, she falls for one of them? Can they keep it a secret from Ian? And can her crush make sure Ian will never wish he signed her?
1. Chapter 1: Party In The USA

Ian Hawke was sitting in his basement of an office, flipping through one of the old magazines he found in the trash. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were the cover story, and he was angrily growling at their pictures.

"Those chipmunks will see," he said. "They'll all see. I'll find someone even bigger than the both of them. Then they'll be nobodies again. I just need someone much more... attractive than them."

All of a sudden, a little female chipmunk came down through the trash chute. She landed in a can of rotten tomato sauce and tried to brush it off.

"Great," she stated. "It'll take days for this to come out."

Ian took the initiative and grabbed her from out of the can.

"Hi, there," he greeted. "What's a girl like you doing down here?"

She fiddled with her fingers. "I... I was just trying to get some water. And the next thing I knew, I got kicked and I guess I came through the chute. Did I disturb you?"

Ian brushed the top of her head. "No, sweetie. In fact, I think you came in at a good time."

The chipmunk was confused. "I did?"

"Yes, I was looking for a talented singer who I could possibly give a record deal to."

Her eyes lit up. "I'm a singer! Can I try?"

"Well, I don't know. I was actually waiting for-"

"Oh please, Mr. Hawke! I want to be a singer! PLEASE?"

He smirked. "Alright, kiddo. Show me what you got."

The chipmunk clapped her hands. "Okay."

She positioned herself on stage when Ian asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Ally," she told him.

"Well, let's see what you got."

She snapped her fingers a few times before she sang:

**_I hopped off the plane at LAX_**  
**_With a dream and my cardigan_**  
**_Welcome to the land of fame excess_**  
**_Am I gonna fit in?_**

Ian began to tap his foot along to the beat as Ally continued:

**_Jumped in the cab_**  
**_Here I am for the first time_**  
**_Look to my right_**  
**_And I see the Hollywood sign_**  
**_This is all so crazy_**  
**_Everybody seems so famous_**

Ally swung her hips, getting used to the beat. She could tell Ian was enjoying her performance.

_**My tummy's turnin'**_  
_**And I'n feelin' kinda homesick**_  
_**Too much pressure**_  
_**And I'm nervous**_  
_**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**_  
_**And a Jay-Z song was on**_

_**And a Jay-Z song was on**_  
_**And a Jay-Z song was on**_

_**So I put my hands up**_  
_**They're playin' my song**_  
_**The butterflies fly away**_  
_**Noddin' my head like yeah**_  
_**Movin' my hips like yeah**_  
_**I got my hands up**_  
_**They're playin' my song**_  
_**You know I'm gonna be okay**_  
_**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_  
_**  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

Ian clapped his hands. "Well done," he said. "You're my new star."

Ally jumped. "YES! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now, let's talk about your new hit single."

* * *

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were sitting on the couch watching the news with Dave.

"Can you believe this?" Alvin asked in disbelief. "All the judges on 'American Idol' are going south except for Randy! This is insane!"

"Alvin, do you think we could-" Simon tried to say.

He was cut off by Theodore. "Yeah, and they fired Kara!" he added. "I'm never watching that show again!"

"Theodore, do you want to-"

"How could they get rid of Ellen, too?" Theodore continued. "I mean, she was only on there for one season! Why would they want to replace_ her_?"

"Guys?" Simon asked once again.

"I just hope they don't get rid of Ryan," Alvin stated. "He's been there from the beginning. And I would _never_ watch 'Idol' again if Ryan's off."

Simon finally snapped. "You two never listen to me! I've been trying to talk to you guys the entire time..." He watched as Alvin and Theodore continued their conversation. "...And you two are still ignoring me."

Hanging his head somewhat in shame, Simon left the room and the girls' room as he went back to his, where the girls were having a conversation of their own.

It had been like this for a few days, and every time Simon was left out of a conversation, he felt as if he didn't exist.

As if he wasn't even a part of the Chipmunks anymore...

He turned on the TV in the room he shared with his brothers. The news was still on, so he figured he would change the channel from the sitcom it was on. The news reporter (a female) cama back on.

"Watch out, Chipmunks and Chipettes," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "There's a new act in town. Paparazzi discovered a new singing animal superstar, along with two of her closest friends, making their way to the mall for a local concert. Her next performance is at the Orpheum Theater in downtown L.A. She's sure to be a big hit."

Simon stood there shocked, and it took him a little while to get to bed that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Fast Cars and Freedom

The boys were at rehearsal the next afternoon. Simon had already told Dave about the news last night, and Dave had decided to give Simon the lead for their next single, while Alvin would sing back-up.

Imagine Simon's excitement once that news came around.

Preparing for the recording, Simon and Theodore warmed up. Dave gave a signal that meant that it was showtime.

"Alright, Simon," Dave said through the glass window. "Just do your best. Okay?"

Simon nodded. "Okay."

Alvin played the song's first set of notes. After about fifteen seconds, Simon started to sing:

_**Mmm-hmmmmm  
Ooh, yeah  
Mmm-hmm**_

_**Starin' at you takin' off your makeup**_  
_**Wondering why you even put it on**_  
_**I know you think you do  
But baby, you don't need it**_  
_**Wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone**_

_**I see a dust trail following an old red Nova**_  
_**Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder**_  
_**Wait, baby don't move, right there it is**_  
_**A t-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch**_  
_**That river was cold, but we gave love a chance**_  
_**Yeah, yeah for me  
**_  
_**You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom**_  
_**That sunset river bank first time feeling**_

**_Oh-ohh_**

Dave smiled as Simon continued:

_**Yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me**_  
_**I'll just sit right here and let you take me back**_  
_**I'm on that gravel road, look at me**_  
_**On my way to pick you up  
You're standing on the front porch**_  
_**Looking just like that  
(Remember that?)**_

_**I see a dust trail following an old red Nova**_  
_**Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder**_  
_**Wait, baby don't move, right there it is**_  
_**A t-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch**_  
_**That river was cold, but we gave love a chance**_  
_**Yeah, yeah for me**_

_**You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom**_  
_**That sunset river bank first time feeling, yeah**_

Simon began to enjoy himself as he listened to how his voice sounded so well with the song. He smiled back at Dave as he finished:

_**I see a dust trail following an old red Nova**_  
_**Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder  
**_  
_**You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom**_  
_**That sunset river bank first time feeling**_

**_No, no-oh  
You were fast cars and freedom  
(Oh!)  
That sunset river bank  
(Whoa-oh-oh)  
That first time feeling  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

"That was incredible, Simon!" Theodore shouted as the song had finished.

Simon smiled. He had finally got the attention he wanted for a few days now. "Thanks," he said in reply.

"Come on, fellas," Dave interrupted. "We have to go to that concert to see what you guys are up against."

And with that, the four of them left the house with the Chipettes.


	3. Chapter 3: Round and Round

Ally looked between the crack of the curtain as everyone started filling up the seats in the Orpheum Theater.

"Gosh, I don't know if I can do this," she admitted.

"Don't worry," Ian replied. "I'll be in the back, and I'll be there to encourage you."

Ally sighed. "Okay." She took another quick peek at the incoming audience. "They're here, just like you wanted."

Ian looked as well. "I guess so," he stated. "I'll go make sure that they have a good time. Remember, I don't like them, and neither do you."

"Right."

"Good luck, Ally."

"Thank you."

"Now, get in position."

"Gotcha."

Ian made his way to the front of the stage.

Simon was sitting in the front row, growling. "I knew it," he said. "It always has to be Ian with the new acts."

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," Ian greeted (unrealistcally, of course). "Now, for the moment you all have been waiting for. Here with her first hit single, 'Round and Round', introducing... Ally!"

The girls sat there in anger. That was the song they were going to use at their next concert. Brittany was especially peeved.

Ally took a deep breath before she began singing:

_**Round and round  
**_**_Round and round  
_****_Round and round  
_****_Round and round_**

**_You see me standin' there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night, you were callin' me  
Sayin' you want me  
Oh, why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy  
You got my heart racin'  
My, my heart racin'_**

Out of the corner of her eye, Ally spotted the Chipettes.

_Just ignore them, Ally,_ she thought to herself. _Ian told you what they were like to work with. They won't respect you._

Ally unfortuntely couldn't help but continue to look at them.

_**Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm fallin' hard for you  
All I can say**_

**_We're goin' round and round  
We're never gonna stop goin' round and round  
We'll never get where we're goin'  
Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round_**

Theodore caught her eye next. She noticed that he looked eerily innocent... too innocent.

Next, she noticed Alvin. He was blowing kisses at her, and she blew them off.

_He just uses that to get girls, _she thought as she continued:

_**You try to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I've cried out all my tears  
I push my feelings to the side  
But then you bring 'em back**_

In the split second before she had to come back in, she caught a glimpse of Simon, and she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

_**Br-Bring 'em back  
Now, you got me singin'**_

_**Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm fallin' hard for you  
All I can say**_

**_We're goin' round and round  
We're never gonna stop goin' round and round  
We'll never get where we're goin'  
Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round_**

Ally tried to focus her eyes on something else, but it was useless. She couldn't take her eyes away from Simon, but she didn't understand why. She began the bridge as she kept her eyes on him:

_**Love me or love me not  
I'm starin' at the clock  
I pick them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop**_

**_Love me or love me not  
I'm starin' at the clock  
I pick them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop_**

**_Boy, I need you here with me  
I can't go on this way  
I'm fallin' hard for you  
All I can say_**

She caught Simon smiling at her, and she smiled back, finally getting in the groove of the song.

**_Round and round  
We're never gonna stop goin' round and round  
We'll never get where we're goin'  
Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and_**

**_Round and round  
We're never gonna stop goin' round and round  
We'll never get where we're goin'  
Round and round  
Well, you're gonna miss me  
'Cause I'm gettin' dizzy  
Goin' round and round and round_**

**_Ooh-oh, ooh-oh, ooh-oh  
Ooh-oh, ooh-oh, ooh-oh-oh  
Ooh-oh, ooh-oh, ooh-oh_**

The audience applauded as Ally finished the song. She walked backstage to meet with Ian.

"Great job, Ally," he congratulated. "The only thing I had a problem with was when you took that pause during the second verse.

She remembered that moment clearly. It was the moment when Simon's eyes met hers. Did it mean something, or was it just her mind playing tricks on her?

Of course, she couldn't let Ian know that.

"I just got distracted," she said blatantly. "No prob. I mean, some of your acts must've done that their first time, right?"

"Right," Ian told her. "Now, I think they want an encore. Why don't you go out there and give them what I... uh, I mean, they want?"

"Yes, sir. I won't fail you."

_I sure hope not, _Ian thought. _Otherwise, she's a dead 'munk._


	4. Chapter 4: Next to You

Simon couldn't believe it when he saw Ally on that stage for the first time. She seemed like such a nice girl, but she was under Ian's label.

_How could she possibly sign onto his record without knowing the consequences?_ he thought to himself. _Someone like her shouldn't get hurt because he wanted someone to do his dirty work._

But there was something even worse than that thought that made him have butterflies in his stomach...

He was starting to like her.

You know... as in more than friends.

He watched as Ally got back up on stage.

She crossed her legs. "Hi, everybody," she greeted. "I just wanted to say before I do another song that I'm so happy you all made it tonight and thank you for being here for me. Um... this next one is for somebody special, and maybe he'll know what I'm talking about if I just sing it."

_I think she's talking about me, _Simon thought.

He watched as Ally began to sing:

_**Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleepin'  
You're in my head, not the song on the radio  
All I know is that I gotta get next to you  
(Yeah, I gotta get next to you)**_

**_Sittin' here, turnin' minutes into hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
You don't know that I got to get next to you_**

By this time, Simon was singing along with her. He knew exactly what she meant, and he felt the exact same way.

_**Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder**_

**_So, baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it, too  
Maybe I, maybe I  
Just gotta get next to you_**

Ally could only think of Simon as she kept strumming her acoustic guitar and she began to sing the next verse:

_**I asked around and I heard that you were talking**_  
_**Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league**_  
_**What a fool, I got to get next to you**_  
_**(Whoa)**_

_**Yeah, it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep**_  
_**'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me**_  
_**Baby, let's get together and end this mystery**_  
_**(Oh)**_

_**Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder**_

**_So, baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it, too  
Maybe I, maybe I  
Just gotta get next to you_**

Simon snuck out of the theater's main room and tried to sneak backstage and find her dressing room.

It was a total success. Simon was able to hide in one of the drawers in the dresser before Ian could spot him.

As for Ally, she finished the song, Simon nowhere to be found.

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**_  
_**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**_  
_**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**_  
_**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**_  
_**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you? **_  
_**Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you**_

_**Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder**_

**_So, baby, call me crazy  
But I think you feel it, too  
Baby, call me crazy  
But I know you feel it, too  
Maybe I, maybe I  
Just gotta get next to you_**

**_I gotta get next to you_**

Ally bowed. "Thank you! Good night!" She went behind the curtain, where Ian was waiting for her.

"Congrats," he said. "You've gotten your first standing ovation. You can take the rest of the night off. I'll get this crowd home. Go enjoy yourself."

"Okay."

Ally made her way to her dressing room, where she would find a huge surprise waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5: I Want to Know What Love Is

Imagine Ally's surprise when she saw Simon standing on her make-up table.

She blushed. "I... I was wondering where you went," she said. "You weren't in the audience when I finished the song."

"But I heard every word," Simon told her. He hesitated to say anything for a minute. "What's gonna happen if Ian finds me in here?"

Ally hesitated to answer his question. "I'm sure he won't find you in here. There are so many nooks and crannies in this room he'll never find us."

"You're very clever." Simon switched to the other side of her, his finger gliding along the back of her shoulders. "Do you think maybe we could hang out sometime?"

She looked down at the floor. "I don't think my manager would like that. It would violate my contract to have anything to do with you."

"Who cares about a contract? What Ian doesn't know won't hurt him."

Ally heard footsteps. "Hide! Someone's coming."

Simon ran back into a drawer in Ally's make-up table as two female chipmunks came into the room.

"Great job tonight!" said one of the chipmunks.

"Thanks, Wendy," Ally told her.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" exclaimed the other.

Ally giggled. "Aww, Kelly. You're so sweet!"

Just when things seemed okay, Simon fell out of the drawer, and the other two chipmunks stood there in shock. He blushed as Simon tried to hide again.

"Why is he here?" Wendy asked.

Simon brushed himself off. "I'm only here to tell her how good a job she did tonight."

Kelly frowned and crossed her arms. "You're lying through your teeth. Now, what's going on?"

Ally decided to put an end to the argument. "He's here because despite Ian's orders for me to hate the Chipmunks... I think I like Simon."

To Wendy and Kelly, this came as no surprise. "We knew it," Kelly said.

"You promise you won't tell Ian?"

"Of course not! You're our best friend. Why would we betray you like that?"

Simon made his way to the door. "I better be going," he said. "Dave's probably looking for me."

"Before you go," Ally told him, "meet me at that coffee shop tomorrow downtown. I want to get to know you better."

He smiled. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

And with that, Simon left for home, with no one but Ally on his mind.

* * *

That night, Simon couldn't help but feel more at peace with himself. When Alvin and Theodore had gone to sleep, he snuck into the recording studio and started playing Dave's baby grand piano, the tune being a song all too familiar to him.

_**I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
Through the clouds, a sea of shine  
It keeps me warm as night grow colder**_

**_In my life  
There's been heartache and pain  
I don't know  
If I could face it again  
Can't stop now  
Oh, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life, oh_**

**_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me, yeah  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me, yeah  
Show me_**

**_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me, yeah_**

**_In my life  
There's been heartache and pain  
I don't know  
If I could face it again  
Can't stop now  
Oh, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life, oh_**

**_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me_****_  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_**

**_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me_****_  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_**

Dave walked down to the recording studio. "What are you doing down here so late?" he asked.

Simon didn't answer.

"I can tell you have something on your mind."

He turned to face Dave. "Would you be mad if I... sort of... had a crush on Ally?"

Dave hugged his son. "I would never be mad at you. I could tell that she didn't know what she was in for when she signed up. You have every right to be with her. And if she feels the same, there's no way that she should be away from you." He checked his watch. "Now, get to bed. I can tell you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dave. I'll make sure that Ally knows that Ian's opinion doesn't matter. And I'll let her know that Ian can't stop us."


	6. Chapter 6: Umbrella

Ally, Wendy, Kelly and their friend, Jake, made their way over to Cafe la Paris, each sporting a t-shirt with a skull on it. Ally's shirt was blue and purple, Wendy's was green, Kelly's was red and pink, and Jake's was black.

Simon was waiting for them at a back table, apparently trying to be covert. He motioned the girls to come over.

"Why did they come along?" Simon asked out of genuine curiosity.

Ally wrapped her arms around Wendy and Kelly's shoulders. "Well, the girls and I wanted to become a band. So, we figured you were the first person we could show our stuff to."

"Who's this?"

"Oh, that's Jake. He's our friend from our forest. He came along when Ian discovered me."

"I see... well, let's see what you got."

Ally winked. "Trust me. You won't regret it."

The girls made their way to the small stage in the back, while Jake headed straight for the mic and started the track:

_**Yeah, Rihanna**_  
_**Good girls gone bad**_  
_**Take three...**_  
_**Action**_

_**No clouds in my stones**_  
_**Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank**_  
_**Coming down with the Dow Jones**_  
_**When the clouds come, we gone**_  
_**We Rocafella, we fly higher than weather**_  
_**In G5's are better**_  
_**You know me**_  
_**In anticipation for precipitation**_  
_**Stack chips for the rainy day**_  
_**J, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine**_  
_**Ladies, where you at?**_

Ally immediately jumped in for the next part of the song:

_**You have my heart**_  
_**And we'll never be worlds apart**_  
_**May be in magazines**_  
_**But you'll still be my star**_  
_**Baby, 'cause in the dark**_  
_**You can't see shiny cars**_  
_**And that's when you need me there**_  
_**With you I'll always share**_  
_**Because**_

The other girls joined in for the chorus:

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**_  
_**Told you I'll be here forever**_  
_**Said I'll always be a friend**_  
_**Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end**_  
_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_  
_**Know that we'll still have each other**_  
_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_  
_**Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_  
_**Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_  
_**Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)**_

Kelly took the next part:

_**These fancy things will never come in between**_  
_**You're part of my entity, here for infinity**_

Then, Wendy took the mic:

_**When the war has took it's part**_  
_**When the world has dealt it's cards**_  
_**If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart**_  
_**Because**_

Ally and Kelly sang with Wendy in the chorus again:

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**_  
_**Told you I'll be here forever**_  
_**Said I'll always be a friend**_  
_**Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end**_  
_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_  
_**Know that we'll still have each other**_  
_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_  
_**Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_  
_**Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_  
_**Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)**_

Ally took over for the bridge:

_**You can run into my arms**_  
_**It's okay, don't be alarmed**_  
_**Come here to me**_  
_**(There's no distance in between our love)**_

_**So go on and let the rain pour**_  
_**I'll be all you need and more**_  
_**Because**_

The others were on cue for joining in one last time:

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**_  
_**Told you I'll be here forever**_  
_**Said I'll always be a friend**_  
_**Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end**_  
_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_  
_**Know that we'll still have each other**_  
_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_  
_**Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_  
_**Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_  
_**Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)**_

_**It's raining**_  
_**Ooh baby, it's raining**_  
_**Baby, come here to me**_  
_**Come here to me**_

_**It's raining**_  
_**Ooh baby, it's raining**_  
_**Baby, come here to me**_  
_**Come here to me**_

_**It's pourin' rain**_  
_**It's pourin' rain**_  
_**You can always come here to me**_  
_**Come here to me**_

_**It's pourin' rain**_  
_**It's pourin' rain**_  
_**You can always come here to me**_  
_**Come here to me**_

Simon applauded. "That was great!"

The three girls blushed. "Thanks!"

The five laughed after the girls said their synchronized thanks.

"Hey, maybe we can hang out sometime, man," Jake suggested, shaking Simon's hand.

"Sounds good," Simon agreed.

"Alright. Well... Wendy, Kelly and I better scram. Nice meetin' you."

Simon waved. "Same here. See you guys around." In a few seconds, just he and Ally were left. "So, what do you want to do?"

Ally shuffled her feet. "I dunno. Want a coffee or something?"

"I'm game."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian was watching TMZ in his newly-rented apartment, when all of a sudden, his cell phone rang.

He rushed over to answer it. "Hello?" he asked.

Louis, one of Ally's bodyguards, was on the other end. "Uh, we have a problem, sir," he answered.

"Well, spit it out. What's the issue?"

"Get on YouTube. There's something you need to see."

Ian rushed over to his laptop. "Okay, I'm already on."

"Go to the home page. You'll find the video. And it's not pretty."

He didn't even need to click the video. He already knew what was going on.

Ally was violating her contract, and Ian couldn't have been less surprised - or more angry - than he was.

"I can't believe this!" Ian yelled. "When she gets back, tell her to go up to her room. She's 'grounded' for violating her contract. And tell her she's getting cut off! I've had enough of her snooping around after that dressing room episode last night!"

Louis was quiet for a second. "You got it, boss."

"See, Louis, this is why I kept you. You've been loyal to me from day 1. Now, make me proud."


	7. Chapter 7: The Only Exception

After their lunch date, Simon and Ally were walking out of the coffee shop when two bodyguards were running after them. The two of them ran in their own directions, and Simon made it safely home.

When he entered, Alvin was sitting on the couch. "Where were you?" he asked.

Simon hesitated to answer. "I... I was with... with a friend, that's it," he answered. "I was with a friend."

Alvin sniffed him. "Is that Bath and Body Works I smell on you? Funny... I thought only Ally wore that." His eyes went wide. "You were with HER! Why were you with her?"

"I was... just with her to get something to eat."

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Why are you lying to me, Si?"

"I'm not!"

"YOU ARE SO LYING TO ME!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

Theodore came between them. "Would you two cut it out?" he asked.

"This is so like you, Simon! You cut our practice to hang out with a girl!"

"I'm sorry. You must have my personality confused with yours!"

"Then why did you ditch? You must really like her because you're not giving US any attention!"

"Oh, really? Then why am I getting-"

"Enough of your excuses, Simon. We all know you like her! So, why don't you just admit it? You like Ally, that backstabbing little spoiled brat you call a friend! ADMIT IT!"

"So, what if I do?"

"HA! You DO like her! You're in love with a spoiled brat!"

"She's not a spoiled brat! She's sweet, she's funny-"

"She's an idiot! There, I said it! SHE. IS. AN. IDIOT!"

"You don't understand, Alvin. She's nothing like that."

"How would you know? You have absolutely no taste in girls! I'm surprised she doesn't notice that about you! You must both be blinded by love!"

"She's better than-"

"You're acting like a moron!"

"See what I mean when you-"

"And heaven forbid you spend time with her!"

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

Simon grew tired of this. "You're interrupting me! You're ignoring me! How come you never listen to me?"

"Because you don't have authority in our conversations! You just fade into the background like you aren't even there!"

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard! You're acting just like our dad, Alvin! Always making excuses! No wonder why our mom left! She wanted to shove some sense into you!"

"At least I'm not acting like Mom and getting paranoid about a girl!"

"You shut up about Mom! If she were here, she would have your butt grounded for yelling at me."

"News flash, Simon: WE HAVE NO PARENTS! They left us because of you! You're the reason everything bad happens to us! You're the reason that we were with Ian! You ruin EVERYTHING!"

At first, Simon didn't know what to say in reply, so he left Alvin to continue on with his banter.

"If you miss Mom and Dad so much, and you want to be with Ally so much, then WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? GET OUT!"

Simon balled his hands into fists. "FINE, I WILL IF IT MEANS I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"

And with that, Simon stormed outside and ran off, in tears.

No one talked to Alvin later that night except for Dave for disciplinary action for making Simon run away. After telling Alvin he was grounded, Dave went back downstairs, turning on the television to get his mind off of Simon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Simon was able to find a spot in the park where he could hide from the rain. Alvin's words were ringing in his head, and he flashed back to his infancy, the night before their parents left.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Simon and his brothers were preparing for bed when he heard his father yell, "That blasted boy! He's going to be the death of us!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Vinny, the Chipmunks' mother, replied. "Simon's a brilliant boy. He's better than you ever were when we were kids! Why must you blame everything on him?"_

_"Because I wanted to have sons that were just like me. The best on every sports team in the country. And your dreams are getting in my way!"_

_"I wanted them to be whatever they wanted to be, not what you told them to be! Now, I want you to get out of here before I do something I'll regret."_

_Simon heard footsteps and the slam of a door. Little did he know, it would be the last time he would ever see his father._

_He was scared to go bed that night. He held onto his brothers' hands and after a while, he finally went to sleep._

_The next morning, he went down for breakfast and saw a note on the kitchen table._

_It read:_

_Dear Boys,_

_I'm so sorry about this, but I had to leave you behind. Your father left, and it was about time that I told you that it's finally that time. It's time you three started life on your own without me._

_Alvin, if you're reading this, continue. If your brothers are there, tell them to leave the room._

_Simon couldn't believe it, but he continued on:_

_The other reason behind my leaving is because your father had said that Simon was getting in his way of a dream he never accomplished when he was a kid. He thinks Simon's too smart to be your brother, and he wishes Simon didn't exist._

_I'm sorry for having to tell you all this, but I have to go. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Simon drove back the tears as he started collecting all the memories of his father that he had, falling asleep... and he subconciously began to hear a song in his head:

**_When I was younger,  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched as he  
Tried to reassemble it_**

**_And my momma swore  
That she would  
Never let herself forget  
And that was the day  
That I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_**

**_But darlin' you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_**

**_Maybe I know somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face_**

**_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself  
That I'm content  
With loneliness_**

**_'Cause none of it was ever worth the risk_**

**_Well, you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_**

**_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's a part of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
When you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof  
It's not a dream  
Whoa_**

**_You are the only exception  
_****_You are the only exception  
_****_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_**

**_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_**

**_And I'm on my way to believin'_**

**_Oh, and I'm on my way to believin'_**


	8. Chapter 8: Homeless Heart

"Simon..." called out a distant voice (or that was the way it seemed, anyway). "Simon, can you hear me?"

Peering over Simon as he woke up was Ally.

"Oh, thank God. Are you okay?" She held out her hand as he picked himself up, realizing he seemed a little down. "I knew I'd find you here."

"How'd you find me?" Simon asked.

"I guess I just know... Why do you look like you were crying?"

Simon just glanced at his feet, not answering Ally's question and looking like he was about to cry again.

Ally grabbed his hands. "It's okay. You can tell me anything. You know that." She sat the both of them back down and put her arm around his. "Now, just tell me what's wrong, Simon. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

He put his head in his arms. "When one of your bodyguards chased us out of the coffee shop, I was able to get home. But when I walked in, Alvin started yelling at me because I was hanging out with you, so I stormed out." Tears were coming to his eyes. "He scolded me about how I seem to ruin everything and that I was the reason our parents had moved on." He ended up breaking down in front of her, something he had not originally wanted to come to. "And the worst part is, I _am _the reason they left."

Grabbing Simon and pulling him in to hug him, Ally tried to calm him down. "I'm so sorry, Simon," she said, moving her hand under Simon's eye, trying to wipe away a tear. "If you want, I'm still hiding from Ian. I never went back home, and I can stay here for as long as you need me to."

For the first time since earlier that day, Ally saw Simon smile. "I never want you to leave."

Ally suddenly had an idea. "You're probably pretty cold, aren't you?"

Simon started to shiver. "Yeah, just a little."

"Well, I brought a few things from home after Wendy picked them up for me. There should be something to cover you up in here." She pulled out a blanket from a small bag and started to wrap it around Simon. "There, that should do it. You okay?"

He simply just nodded, still shivering a little.

_Why does she seem so motherly?_ he thought to himself. _She's nothing like my mother... My mother was never there for me even when she was home. It was always about what my father wanted. He came first before us, and she never made time for us._

_Alvin was right. We have no parents, only shadows of the people they once were in their place._

He was suddenly filled with memories of them again, and he started shaking because of all the tears. "I'm sorry for breaking down like this." he managed to say through his tears.

"It's okay," Ally replied. "The good news is: I'm here for you, and that's all that matters."

Simon began to feel a little dizzy. "I don't feel too well."

Ally smiled. "It's okay. Just lie down, and you'll be fine."

"Lie down where exactly?"

She giggled. "Next to me, if you want."

After adjusting himself in the blanket, Simon put his head on her shoulder.

Just then, Ally had an idea. She knew Simon was on edge, so she wanted to calm him down the only way she knew how: singing.

She placed her hand on his shoulder as she began to sing:

_**Lonesome stranger**_  
_**With a crowd around you**_  
_**I see who you are**_  
_**You joke, they laugh**_  
_**'Til the show is over**_  
_**Then, you fall so hard**_

_**If you're needing**_  
_**A soul to soul connection**_  
_**I'll run to your side**_

_**When you're lost in the dark**_  
_**When you're out in the cold**_  
_**When you're looking for someone**_  
_**That resembles your soul**_  
_**When the wind blows your house of cards**_  
_**I'll be a home to your homeless heart...**_

By this time, Ally had grabbed Simon's hand, holding onto it as hard as she could. She could see rain coming down and took the blanket off of Simon to keep the rain out.

_**Open, close me**_  
_**Leave your secrets with me**_  
_**I can ease your pain**_  
_**And my arms will be**_  
_**Just like walls around you**_  
_**Come in from the rain**_

_**When you're runnin'**_  
_**In the wrong direction**_  
_**I will lead you back**_

_**When you're lost in the dark**_  
_**When you're out in the cold**_  
_**When you're looking for someone**_  
_**That resembles your soul**_  
_**When the wind blows your house of cards**_  
_**I'll be a home to your homeless heart...**_

_**Broken, shattered like a mirror**_  
_**In a million pieces**_  
_**Sooner or later**_  
_**You've got to lose**_  
_**Something, someone**_  
_**To find you and save you...**_

_**When you're lost in the dark**_  
_**When you're out in the cold**_  
_**When you're looking for someone**_  
_**That resembles your soul**_  
_**When the wind blows your house of cards**_  
_**I'll be a home to your homeless heart...**_

_**When you're looking for someone**_  
_**That resembles your soul**_  
_**When the wind blows your house of cards**_  
_**I'll be a home to your homeless heart...**_

_**I'll be a home to your homeless heart...**_

Ally noticed Simon was asleep.

_Great, _she thought. And then, she thought, _He looks so cute when he's sleeping._

She curled up next to him. "Good night, Si."


	9. Chapter 9: Actions Speak Louder

Later, at the Seville residence, Alvin hadn't spoken to anyone in hours. He kept to himself in his room, looking at a picture of him with Simon.

_Why did I have to make him go away? _He asked himself. _Why must I make everything difficult for him? And why was I so quick to judge Ally like that?_

_What the heck was I thinking?_

Alvin bowed his head, still looking at the picture. "Simon, please come back..." he prayed. "I didn't mean any of that. I was only trying to look out for you..."

_He was right,_ he thought. _I am like Dad. All I wanted was to cut him down, like Dad cut Mom down._

All of a sudden, his cell phone rang. There was two unanswered texts and one unanswered call with a voice mail in his inbox. The first text was from an unknown number.

"HELP!" it read.

Alvin deleted it. The other was a text from Simon.

_Yes, _he thought.

"Alvin, you have to help us!" the text read. "Ally and I have no idea where we are and we need to get back home!"

Unfortunately for Alvin, he couldn't text back. He was out of minutes. So, he just moved on to his voicemail. He recognized the number, but couldn't put his finger of whose it was.

"Hello, Alvin," the familiar voice began. "I'm going to make this short and sweet. Either you play nice and surrender or your brother and his girlfriend are toast. Got it?"

The message ended.

Alvin growled.

_Him, _he thought._ I have to get them back... fast._

* * *

Theodore, during the meantime, was calming the girls down, mainly one of them in particular. "Jeanette, it'll be okay," he said. "He'll come back. I know he will."

"That's what you said eight hours ago," Brittany muttered.

"Well, I never said it was going to happen overnight. He just needs a little time, that's all."

Jeanette wiped away a tear. "I sure hope you're right."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Theodore sprinted to answer it.

Alvin stood at the door when Theodore opened it.

"Hey, Theo," he said. "I need your help."

"Why, Alvin? What happened?"

"Ian has Simon and Ally! We have to find them and fast!"

The girls stood up, angry again.

"Let's get him!" Jeanette yelled, driving her fist into her hand.

"And let's give him a run for his money!" Eleanor added.

"That's right!" Brittany agreed. "I've had about enough of Ian!"

"Well, what are we standing around for?" Alvin asked. "Let's go!"

* * *

Ally and Simon were tied to ropes and were dangling over a few huge homemade fires that Ian had done himself.

Ian himself was holding their rope at the other end. "I hope you two have had your fun," he said, "because now, it's my turn."

"You're a sick man, Ian Hawke!" Ally snapped back. "You're never going to get away with this!"

"Oh, on the contrary, you little rat. Any moment now, you two will be fried and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Well, maybe they can't stop you," Jeanette said from the balcony above him, "but we can."

Ian smirked. "Don't think I didn't expect you little twerps, princess." He pulled a few more ropes, and the other chipmunks were trapped. "Now, it seems to me that you're all going to be in some heat."

"Really, Ian?" Brittany asked. "Is that the best pun you could possibly come up with? You're losing your touch, Ian."

"Oh, shut up, you little she-rat! ...And Ally, I really thought you were going to play by the rules, but since you're my latest traitor, you're getting fried first!"

Ally squealed, and Simon's eyes went wide, almost going into tears again.

Ian looked away for a second, and when he turned back around, a chipmunk was gone.

"Where'd the little rat go?" he asked.

The next thing he knew when he turned to look behind him, he was staring face with the escaped chipmunk, ready to fight.

"Nobody touches her..."


End file.
